Handheld work apparatuses of this type, in particular battery-operated work apparatuses, are generally secured against unintentional starting via a “two-handed safety mechanism”. In order to put the battery-operated work apparatus into operation, advantageously a first actuating element, which is arranged in the rear handle, as throttle lever and a second actuating element, which is arranged on a front handle, should be pressed down simultaneously or one after the other.
A disadvantage of these arrangements is that, even when the work apparatus is switched on, the return springs provided in the overall arrangement act on the actuating elements, and therefore the user has to continuously resist these spring return forces during the operation of the work apparatus.
If the return springs are weaker, although working for the user is more tolerable with acceptable counterforces at the actuating elements, the work apparatus can then be switched on very easily and with little effort, which is disadvantageous.